A Theif and a Hero
by MajorMustache
Summary: This is a story between Tails and Rouge, I know haven't made a story in forever and I'm still amazed that my first story got as many views as it did. Remember ahead of time that I will change the age of my characters, any CONSTRUCTIVE commentary would be useful. Check out my first story here and hopefully this one does as good or better then the first.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's been a while, sorry that I was gone for so long I was busy...not starving. But hey no hard feelings, I'm back and I have enough self confidence in my writing to make another Sonic the hedgehog story. This story is a romance story between Tails and Rouge, their is going to be adult content involved in the story so if you are under age then I would advise against reading this story.  
**

**This story takes place in the Sonic X universe. REMEMBER I CHANGE THE AGE OF ALL THE CHARACTERS IN MY STORIES.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic the hedgehog franchise or any of its characters.**

It was a slow day for Sonic and Tails, slow as in nothing has exploded, crashed, or even broke. Sonic and Tails where working in the workshop, well Tails was working sonic was busy pace back forth reminding Tails every five minutes how bored he is. For the past five hours Sonic has been pacing back and forth constantly bugging tails, in order to find something fun to do.

"Tails why is nothing going on?" Sonic asked Tails for the umpteenth time. Tails didn't answer he grew tired of giving Sonic another suggestion that he'll utterly ignore. Tails let sonic trail on for he knew exactly what sonic was going to say before he said it, it wasn't exactly memorized more like scorched into his memories by constant repartition. "I mean it's not just today either this entire week has been nothing but...Nothing!"

"You know sonic." Tails sighed, knowing that Sonic probably not going to take any of his advice. "You could always get a hobby or train or-"

"Chris!" Sonic yelled, interrupting Tails as Chris walked in. Tails sighed heavily slamming his head against his work bench. "Please tell me you have some important ground breaking news!" Practically pleading for something to happen, anything!

"Well actually yes I do." Chris said a bit shocked. "I was going to wait for the others to get here but..."

"Yeah." Sonic said practically about to explode with anticipation, making it well known that Chris wouldn't be able to hold this from him for any longer.

"Well grandfather was invited to a special science convention in Venice and he said that we could all go!" Chris said with excitement in his voice. Sadly Sonic didn't share his enthusiasm.

"A science convention, you gotta be kidding me!" Sonic whinnied.

"You just hear all the wrong words don't you Sonic." Tails said patting the depressed sonic on the back. "That's awesome Chris I'm glad for Chuck, and think about it Sonic this could be a chance to learn more about this planet and its history...uh...and I'm pretty sure that we can find something to do their I'm sure you'll enjoy running through and seeing the new areas."

"Really?" Sonic said, slowly raising his head. "I guess it'll be fun running around."

"Yeah and I'm sure Amy and the others would love it as well." Chris said in blind innocence.

"Amy's going to be there!?" Sonic said, sinking back into his depression.

"Did I hear you say Venice!" Sonic knew that screech to well, it was Amy his long time stalker. "I was told that we could be going somewhere but I never imagined it'll be somewhere so beautiful, Can't you see it Sonic? Just you and me alone in Venice ah so romantic."

"Hey Amy where's Cream?" Tails asked, in excitement. "Isn't she going to be here?"

"Well when Chris told us that we may be going on a trip a few days ago, sadly she was worried that she wouldn't be able to make it, because cheese is in pretty bad shape." Amy proclaimed, thinking back.

"Oh alright." Tails sad with a taste of disappointment. "Well at least me and Chris can hangout right?"

"Sorry buddy I'm going to busy the entire time helping grandpa with his presentation." Chris said.

"Well at least I can enjoy the convention." Tails sighed as he turned back to his workbench. Sonic put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Perspective change:

"Well it looks like I have some...free time from my current employer." Rouge said stretching her wings, and walking around in her lingerie revealing her tight figure with the thin silk undergarments hugging her body. "Let's see here, what pretty little gems shall I add to my collection today?" The curious bat, pulled out her phone and started searching around on the net. She started floating around in the air, skipping page by page searching for something to catch her eye. "Oh no, these small time rocks won't do any good, I want something that has that certain, sparkle." She kept going until she saw something that made her stop. "Oh aren't you a pretty one." Rouge said biting her lower lip and slowly floating down on a ruby covered bed. "Hm the jewel of Venice, well it looks like I know where I'm going. Oh this will be a fun time indeed, hm should I tell gun where I'm going?" The Bat laughed as she tossed her communicator off her bed and began to relax herself allowing the smooth texture of the bed to rub against her. Showering herself in all sorts of gems and rubies enjoy the tingling sensation as the cool crystals embraced her bare skin.

The flight for Venice was not the best, well for tails at least. The group felt that they would save more money if Tails just took the tornado, so he had a cold and lone flight. From the Tornado Tails had a great view of the gang through the planes window, cursing under his breath at the sight of the gang having a good time. 'Well I guess I shouldn't complain this is the best course of action to save the family some money.' He thought to himself, a bit disappointed at the fact that he'll have nothing to do during the entire vacation. "This is going to be a sad vacation." Tails sighed.

Prospective change:

"Ah this is going to be a great vacation." Rouge said, sitting back in her first class trips. "Then again all company paid vacations are great."

"Excuse miss?" The stewardess asked. "Would like something to drink?"

"Of course, hm let me see your wine collection." Rouge said not giving the stewardess a single glance. "Hm I'll have a glass of the Chateau Margaux."

(I don't like adding these in story notes because it cuts the stories flow, but I have no freaking clue when it comes to wine like literally nothing so sorry if I just looked like an idiot I just put down the first wine I saw online.)

"Yes miss, your drink will be with you momentarily." The stewardess said as rouge waved her off, making it known that she did not want to be disturbed.

"Ah this is perfect." She moaned reclining her chair. Sadly she heard a voice that was too familiar.

"No it can't be." Rouge stated in horror as she slowly looked back to see a spastic blue hedgehog trying to push off an obsessive pink one. "They couldn't just give me this one week?"

"Stewardess where's my drink!" she yelled, trying to hold back the migraine and sinking sadly in her seat.

Perspective change:

"Come on how long does it take to unload?" Tails said a bit aggravated, tapping one foot on the ground. Tails arrived a bit sooner than the rest, it seems the Tornado was a good choice after all. All though it was a bit of an hassle when it came to gaining landing privileges, and going through all of the passport business. Tails train of thought was lost when a strange lady in a dark coat bumped into him hiding her face. "Sorry ma'am, I didn't see you there."

"That's alright honey." The lady said in an oddly familiar voice, that for some reason tails couldn't pin point. before he knew it the lady was already at the exit.

"Alright, sorry again!" Tails called out a bit confused. "Did she grab my ass?"

"There you are pal." Sonic yelled, rushing behind the confused as cover. "So oh how was the flight?"

"It was a little-" Tails was cut of short by a seemingly annoyed screech.

"Sonic get back here, you are not going to be avoiding this entire vacation!" Amy yelled from down the hall.

"You gotta get me out of this." Sonic pleaded.

"I'm sorry buddy, but I don't think anyone can get in her way when she wants something." Tails said with a sympathetic smile. "Well at least I'm not going to be the only one having a horrible weekend."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys Chp.2 I'll try to get these out at least every week or so.

Also if you haven't already noticed Amy creeps the crap out of me, so sorry Amy fans if I'm a bit to harsh on her character.

As they the gang left the airport terminal they decided to take a quick tour of Venice before they get to the hotel. Exploring through the massive web ways of the canals seemed to stretch forever. They couldn't help but get lost in the beautiful architecture of it all, the vibrantly colored buildings and the massive attractions. They stopped at the palazzo ducale a large palace that had the walls and ceiling completely covered in gorgeous murals. Of course they were...politely asked to leave when Sonic speed up to every peace of art and asked the director what everything was.

"Aw come on they didn't have to kick us out." Sonic said in a sour tone. "I mean all I did was grab a few things."

"In there defense sonic there where signs saying do not touch." Chris said.

"I was wearing gloves." Sonic yelled at the palace. "Ah what ever, so what's next on the list?"

"Well sorry to say but I need to meet up with grandfather." Chris said checking his phone. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Alright well I'm up for some more sight seeing buddy." Tails said before, he was rudely interrupted.

"Sorry Tails." Amy said with a hint of death in her tone. "But me and Sonic are going to have a private romantic tour, right Sonic?"

Sonic gave Tails a look of utter dread, imaging what would happen to him he decide to ditch her. All Tails could do was mouth good luck to Sonic as the blue hedgehog was dragged away. Tails knew that their was no out for Sonic not this time, and even if he managed to escape Amy would find him...she always does. The poor fox was stranded with nothing to do, he decided calling up Chuck to see if he needed anything.

"Sorry Tails." Chuck said in his usual eccentric voice. "But me and Chris have everything handled over here, stop worrying about me go and explore the city."

And with that he was gone, leaving Tails with no one to hangout with and nothing to do. It's not like he didn't try to pass the time, he looked at more attractions and explored the canals more. Yet it wasn't the same without anyone to share the sights with.

Perspective change: Rouge

"Ah let's take a quick peek at my new trophy shall we?" the sly bat said walking into the museum that was, holding her new gem for her. As she walked in she made sure to get a good look at all of the security surrounding the place. "well this is going to be easier than I thought."

"What was that ma'am?" The tour guide asked.

"I said that I heard of something called the jewel of Venice?" She asked, acting quickly as not to arose any suspicion. "I heard that it is quite the beautiful gem."

"Well you would be right about that, madam." He said gesturing her to the exhibit. "Here it is, the Jewel of Venice."

Rouge was absolutely astonished, she was caught into a trance just staring at the Jewel. The gleam it gave off seemed to pull her in closer. "It's beautiful."

"Yes it is." The guide said, slightly breaking Rouge from her trance. "Sadly we won't be able to hold on to it for much longer."

"Why is that?" Rouge asked only paying half attention.

"Well some free that the security of this place isn't good enough to keep this from being stolen." The man said with uncertainty. "A thief could make a living off this."

"Those fools, such a beautiful item would be a waste to sell to a private collector." Rouge grew a wicked grin, thinking of nice this would look in her collection. Rouge gathered her thoughts and left the museum. "I'll do more reconnaissance later...you got to be kidding me." She quickly ducked behind a column at the site of Sonic and Tails. "What's with these guys?" She slowly tried to sneak out the door when she heard of yell from down the hall.

"You there what are you doing!" Said the booming voice.

"Oh no did I get spotted?" She asked herself. Relieved to have the man to walk past her.

"Put that down, you're not exposed to be touching anything here!" She noticed the man yelling at Sonic who was standing there with a rather expensive looking vase.

"What an idiot." Rouge mumbled and proceeded to sneak out the building. Rouge went back to the room she was currently staying at, gathering all the Intel she could on the jewel. "well that's about that." She proclaimed. "Hey I even have some time to kill." just then she spied a lonely looking fox from her window, he was sitting at the cafe across the street. "Why not I'm on vacation." With that she threw on her dark coat and hat.

Perspective change: Tails

"Well here I am." He said to no one, sitting alone at a cafe. "Having the time of life in Venice."

"Mind if I join you?" Asked an oddly familiar voice, then proceeded to pull a chair next to him. "You seemed to be a bit lonely."

"Of course." Tails responded in a slightly shocked tone. "Hey aren't you the girl I ran into at the airport earlier?"

"Oh my, yes that was me. Sorry again." She responded making absolute certainty not to show her face.

"Oh no don't be sorry I should have been paying more attention." Tails paused still trying to remember who her voice belonged to. "Excuse me miss have we meet before?"

"Hm maybe, maybe not." She said moving closer to Tails, resting her hand on his. "Do you want to explore the city?"

"I-i would love to." Tails stuttered as the lady the seemed to giggle at his nervousness. "Where first?"

"I don't let's just go in blind." She said, as she pulled him off his seat and began to lead him through Venice. They eventually made their way from museum to museum, stopping at ever exhibit that had a Jewel or Diamond. "How about a canal ride?"

"Uh sure." He said a bit shy, they squeezed into a canal boat, Tails didn't know what it was about this woman he still hasn't seen her face yet everything about just made him melt. The warmth she gave when she rested her head against his shoulder, the beautiful aroma she gave, even her voice how smooth and calm it pulling him in to a sense of utter simplicity like it was some sort of hypnoses. "You know, we've spent all this time together and I don't think I have gotten the pleasure of knowing your name."

"Oh you know my name." She responded snuggling in closer to him.

"I do?" Tails asked. "Can you remove your hat?"

"Of course." She said revealing a devilish smile followed by a pair of bat ears. "How's it going Fox boy?"

"Rou-." Tails was cut off short by a powerful surprise kiss by Rouge, He didn't know what to think his mind was being clouded. Eventually he got to the point her he new struggling would be useless, so he submitted to the kiss. Tails began to lean forward slowly pushing Rouge's back against the bottom of the boat, as rouge warped her arms around him Tails began to let his hands stroke her back, the sensation of of her breasts pushing up against his chest made him lose himself even more. The deeper he got into this the more he lost control, soon he couldn't even think he was just lost in the soft rosy lips of his winged seductress. Just as Tails gave in completely rouge stopped the kiss.

"As great as that was I believe that I need a breather." Rouge said, lifting Tails off of her. "So tell me, what's a cute little fox doing all by himself in such a romantic city?"

"Well it seems that I was the odd wheel on this vacation." Tails said resting against the back of the gondola. "I thought that it was going to be a fun vacation but it turns out that everyone else is busy."

"Aw my poor little fox." Rouge said, as she cuddled up next to him and began to play with his ears. "Who would want to leave a such a great guy like you all by himself." Just then Rouge's phone went off. "Well would you look at that, I'm sorry dear but it looks like I have to go." Rouge gave him a quick kiss and flew of leaving a note with her number on the boat.

"Great alone again." Tails said, gathering himself an taking a look around not seeing any familiar buildings. "Where in the world did I drift off to."


End file.
